Secret of McDonald's Comment Thread
rcookladybug ReportDoes any of you know the secret of McDonald's?5 months agoLike! 3Fold the commentshttp://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/supersonic11 supersonic11 Report?5 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Stuntboy369 Stuntboy369 ReportI Have no idea rcook4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportThey put pink slime in their burgers!!!4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportPink slime is something that looks like hamburger meat and is made out of the bad parts of cows.4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportByum. I ate there today, seriously. :P4 months agoLike! 0 Joecool Reportyep, I know about the pink slime. It's disgusting4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportI know, right? Who on Earth would want to eat it?4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportWell, where does McDonald's get all their money from? XD4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportI guess everyone.... And it looks like McDonalds is going to get a TON of money in this project! (According to the fact that everyone is worshipping Ronald McDonald)4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Zproductions Zproductions ReportTrue, yes it is gross, but you still eat it, same goes for the self-esteem raising chicken nuggets. :P4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportYou know someone found a dead rat in their McSandwich.4 months agoLike! 0 Joecool ReportO__04 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Zproductions Zproductions ReportI'm not going to ask how a rat, let alone a dead one, ended up on a sandwich...4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/StormJay StormJay Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8474#It wanted food, duh.4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Zproductions Zproductions ReportI said I didn't want to know!!! :P4 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/StormJay StormJay Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8474#But someone had put rat poison in the sandwich, and no one remembered to remove the rat after it died. Could we get that as part of the project?4 months agoLike! 2http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Zproductions Zproductions ReportActually, I said I wasn't going to ask. :P Anyway, we eat it, and we (most of us) like it. Fast food should be a once a month thing, so it is ok to eat. Now eating McDonalds tm EVERYDAY is different.4 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/StormJay StormJay Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8474#Yeah, to much dead rat is bad for your digestion. :p4 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportI haven't gone to McDonalds for a two years. Plus I like In-N-Out better.4 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/dogfood66 dogfood66 ReportDEAD RAT?? O__o3 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportLook it up. It was on the news.3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportAlso I heard someone found a chicken head in their chicken nuggets.....3 months agoLike! 0 Joecool ReportO_o thats...disturbing3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/dogfood66 dogfood66 ReportLast time I eat a McDonald's cheeseburger!! ;p )3 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportI bet you guys will still eat at McD's regardless... :P3 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportMe and my family never go to McDonalds.3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportWell, good for you. I still go to McDonald's despite the horror stories. :P3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/StormJay StormJay Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8474#I still prefer to go there.3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Zproductions Zproductions ReportI went there yesterday... :P I don't eat the hamburgers, I eat the Mc. Chickens :P3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportI went there today and ate a McDouble, a McChicken, and some fries/McNuggets. To drink I had Mickey D's Sweet Tea. :)3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/StormJay StormJay Report http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/8474#I get McTwo McCheeseburgers with McFries and Sweet McTea.3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/DKong_5.4.12 DKong_5.4.12 ReportOh, and by the way, I'm not dead yet. I think my food is defective or something... :P3 months ago Like! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportWell you can keep going, I'm not the boss of your diet. :P3 months agoLike! 0 timmytomtom ReportWhat's the secret???3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/rcookladybug rcookladybug ReportRead the chain. Okay, I'll tell you. They don't use real beef. It's gross.3 months agoLike! 0http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/allyn1 allyn1 ReportOk this whole pink slime stuff it doesnt exsist anymore the factory was shut down by the FDA and now mcdonalds only can serve beef also they dont use dog, cat, or horse meet in there burgers because in CT serving that in reasturants is banned and one other thing if you want to talk bad about Mcdonalds dont do it on cuusoo do it on another site.3 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/allyn1 allyn1 ReportBut you are right about in-n-out being more helthy3 months agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Martymcfly64 Martymcfly64 ReportWhy are you worrying yourselves I eat McDonald's loads of times and what's this about pink slime I eat chicken nuggets sausage meat plain burger hash browns scrambled egg fries and coke tropicana and I've been going there every year of my life and nothing bad has happened McDonald's is the best fast food shop apart for of and Burger King48 minutes agoLike! 1http://lego.cuusoo.com/profile/Martymcfly64 Martymcfly64 ReportRcookladybug stop worrying about pink slime in a burger just eat there it's got nice food and tell you're family it's safe to eat there45 minutes agoLike! 1 Category:Comments